


sparkle sparkle this

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward, meet Spike.  He's got a bone to pick with you. Total crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sparkle sparkle this

**Author's Note:**

> Title: sparkle sparkle this  
> Fandom: Twilight/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU for both series? I dunno. This is just a small slice of crack.  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 150  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Twilight/any fandom with vampires, any characters, "sparkle, sparkle"

"You bloody wankers give our whole species a bad name," the intruder hissed, face ugly and wrinkled, his canine teeth protruding from his mouth. "The whole lot of you, prancin' around in daylight, all 'sparkle sparkle this' and 'sparkle sparkle that', like you're bloody tamed or somethin'. It makes me sick."

Edward cocked his head to the side and listened. "You don't have a heartbeat," he noted.

The intruder blinked. "That's what you pick up on?" he demands after a moment. "You're a moron. I should kill you just—for slander! That's it." He grinned and nodded.

Edward backed up a step. "Wait," he said. "Surely we can discuss this?"

The fangs and wrinkles melted back into the intruder's face and he shook his head. "Nope. Gonna have to show you what a proper vampire is like, boyo."

Edward spun around and ran.

He didn't run fast enough.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] sparkle sparkle this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758408) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf)




End file.
